User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Vinesauce Rom Corrupter
Character Synopsis The Vinesauce ROM Corruptor is utility that allows Corrupting the ROM Files, as well BIOS Files that included. This was originally released on 2015-01-13. Each Corrupting ROM/BIOS Files for some emulators, there is only thing if you haven't to do for tutorial about corrupting the ROM Files. Originally, This is a program that allows you to change the bytes of any file by tweaking some simple settings. It's development thus far has been biased toward corrupting NES ROM files for that glitchy fun effect, but since it works on any file it can be used to corrupt any kind of ROM or game data files. In-Universe, The Vinesauce Rom Corrupter was shown to be sentient and is the one who causes many verses to be drastically warped from what they were intended to be Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Vinesauce Name: The Vinesauce ROM Corruptor Gender: None (The entity has no defined gender, as it's merely a disembodied entity) Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient File/Rom Corrupter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Information manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of interacting with beings such as Death), Creation (Emulates existing IPs into worlds similar in size to the original verse), Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation , Physics Manipulation (Changed the laws of physics and how they function in GTA 5), Time manipulation (Can reset, slow down, fast forward and freeze time), Biological Manipulation , Immortality (Type 1, 5, 9. They exist beyond the grasp of Death and are beyond Life & Death. Their true form exists outside of any known reality and IP), Void manipulation (Reduced their emulated version of Mario to nonexistence), Probability manipulation ( increased the amount of Pokemon encounters ), Power Nullification (Removed the powers of Mega Man, making them completely unable to act), Text Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Able to cause characters to die through corruption), BFR (Sent Luigi to another race track. Can send things outside of reality), Barrier Creation (Created forcefields to prevent Mario form progressing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Ghosts and Abstracts such as Death), Existence Erasure, Size manipulation (Changed Yoshi's size to dwarf Peach's Castle ), Life Manipulation (Gave life to a bunch of dinosaur bones), soul manipulation ( manipulated several ghost in Luigis Mansion ), Gravity Manipulation (Caused a car to levitate by defying gravity),Transmutation ( turned Mario into two Yoshi eggs ), can turn beings intangible, 4th Wall Awarness, Sound manipulation (Manipulated the music of multiple games), Weather Manipulation (Changed the weather in a football stadium), Duplication (Duplicated another Kirby), Illusion creation, Acausality (Non-Linearity, opporates on a different system of cause and effect. Implied to view it backwards), Power Bestowal (Gave Dracula the ability to one shot Simon Belmont), Bone Manipulation, Petrification (Turned Baby Mario into stone), Regeneration & Weakness negation, Dream manipulation (Can effect the Mario Bros. 2 World, of which is an entire Dream), Resurrection (Can bring back characters that have died indefinitely), Technological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make explosions from thin air), Sleep Manipulation (Forced Link to sleep forever), Morality Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed someone in a bag), Fusionism (Made two people become one), Resistence to mind manipulation, morality manipulation, soul manipulation, memory manipulation, age manipulation, pain manipulation, dream manipulation, disease manipulation, sleep manipulation, bone manipulation, blood manipulation, madness manipulation, emotion manipulation, fear manipulation, willpower manipulation, and broadway force, ( due to being a file ) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Emulates entire IPs into existence, of which is the same size and scope as the original cosmology. The Vinesauce Rom Corrupter has generated and replicated verses such as Pokemon, Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Chrono Trigger, Finalt Fantasy and many others. Chrono Trigger has infinite timlines that exist in the entire verse and Pokemon has an infinite number as a result of the Reflection Cave, which creates an infinite chain of universes, which in turn creates an infinitely expanding multiverse. The Vinecause Rom Corruptor is also capable of freely manipulating, distorting and even destroying each of these emulated versions of existing IPs) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '(The Vinesauce ROM Corruptor is present in almost every one of Vinesauce's Corruption Videos) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can generate, manipulate, distort and distort entire IPs such as Chrono Trigger and Pokemon, of which have infinite universes in their cosmologies. Which are also replicated in The Corruptor's emulations of said realities) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can still function even if reality is destroyed and reduced to nonexistence. Is completely above and outside the Vinesauce Reality and events that occur in it have no relevance to the being) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown, implied to be sapient Weaknesses: It's powers are activated by random, with the only exception being plot manipulation. Effects can be reversed by Reality Warpers (although this doesn't always work) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption: '''At random, The Vinesauce Rom Corrupter can completely distort reality on a massive scale. The effects of their powers has even destroyed entire realities into nothing. In addition, some of their effects include altering the rules of physics, changing the story of an entire verse, altering time and space, ETC. '''Extra Info:' The Vinesauce Rom Corruper is a sentient being and is actually a character in Vinesauce's own world. As such, it's allowed to be made into a profile Category:Blog posts Category:Tier 2